Mistaken Judgement
by ice flow
Summary: Why does Jirou not often sleep at home anymore? AtoJi


**Title**: Mistaken Judgment  
**Author**: ice  
**Genre**: General, Romance  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Pairings**: AtoJi  
**Summary**: Why does Jirou not often sleep at home anymore?

* * *

**Disclaimer**: ....If I owned this series, there would be official rajipuri, anipuri, tenimyu, fanbooks, doujinshi, art, anime episodes, etc etc etc dedicated to showing AtoJi...a couple of rated R ones or higher would also be nice. *cough*

* * *

**Warning**: AtoJi smut is a very addicting thing. lalalalala....

* * *

"I'm leaving!" The boy called as he put on his shoes at the doorstep.

"Jirou!" His mother called. "Make sure you don't fall asleep again!" She scolded. "Atobe-san's been nice enough to take care of you in the past, but you have to stop imposing upon him. One day, he'll leave you to fend for yourself; then what would you do?"

Jirou frowned. "But I like sleeping over. And Keigo doesn't mind my company." He pouted.

His mother sighed. "Just be careful. You've been sleeping over so much lately these days, ever since you got to junior high. He's bound to get tired of taking care of you sooner or later. We're not paying him, afterall." She reminded him.

Jirou shrugged. "I'll try." He turned and exited the house, closing the door behind him. Looking up at the sky a little sleepily, he yawned and stretched, before starting on his way to school. A block away, a limousine crawled to a stop beside him and the door opened. He grinned at the person inside before crawling into the limo and falling fast asleep.

* * *

He blearily blinked when the bright sun that had been disturbing his sleep slightly was blocked. He turned over on the bleacher to see a shadow hovering over him. "Again?" He yawned. "I'll just take a nap now then." He turned over and fell back into his doze.

* * *

* * *

"Alright, practice is over." Atobe dismissed the club members as they each exhaustedly dragged themselves to the clubhouse to clean up. He turned to Kabaji. "Kabaji."

"Usu." The tall boy made his way over to the bleachers and picked up the sleeping blond before heading into the clubhouse, as usual.

"How come Jirou never has to do anything." Mukahi muttered as he saw Kabaji placing Jirou down on a sofa in the corner of the clubhouse. The sofa has been specifically imported for said reason, much to the regulars' disbelief.

"Favoritism, what else." Shishido snorted. "He gets away with everything."

"Shishido-san, that's not nice." Shishido's silver-haired partner scolded.

"Well, it is true." Taki appeared around the corner and leaned against the lockers with his arms crossed. "Doesn't he also pass all his classes even though he sleeps through all of them?"

Shishido threw his towel into his locker roughly. "He's number two in the class. Number TWO." He growled.

"Seriously?" Mukahi stared at the brunette incredulously.

"Yeah. I don't know what he does, but he's consistently at the top of the class." Shishido scowled.

"Perhaps he absorbs knowledge in his sleep." Oshitari called from his corner.

"Do you people not have anything better to do other than gossip about Jirou?" A smooth voice echoed behind the four, startling them into whirling around.

"Shit, Atobe!"

"Atobe-san!"

"What the hell, were you trying to give us a heart-attack?!"

Atobe raised an eyebrow. "Well?" He stood in tall in front of them, arms crossed, back straight, looking down upon them, despite the fact that he had only a small towel wrapped around his waist.

Shishido and Mukahi grumbled as they turned back around while Taki snuck off. Only Ohtori apologized to his buchou. Atobe waved a hand in dismissal as he walked over to his own locker and took his sweet time dressing. By the time he had finished packing away all his possessions, the clubhouse was empty with the exception of Kabaji and Jirou. The two doubles pairs had gone off on their own, and he didn't particularly care where gekkoukujou-boy and girly-boy--he really had to wonder about that one's daily routine...doing his nails?--had gone.

"Let's go." He snapped his fingers, signaling Kabaji to pick up the blond boy and walked out of the clubhouse. The three quickly got into Atobe's limo when it came around, Kabaji sitting across from Atobe on the opposite seats, and Jirou now leaning against Atobe's shoulder. They dropped Kabaji off at home first, before the two older boys made their way back to Atobe's mansion.

Wordlessly, Atobe picked Jirou up and carried him bridal style out of the car when the driver opened the door. He made his way to his room with its king-sized bed and gently placed the blond down. Jirou, feeling the cool silk of the bedsheets sliding across his skin, arose from his slumber.

"Mmn....?" He looked at Atobe with half-lidded eyes. "Is it time yet?"

Atobe wordlessly responded by climbing into bed and hovering over Jirou's body on all fours. He tilted Jirou's head up with a finger on the blond's chin, before diving for the blond's lips and giving him a deep kiss.

Jirou moaned at the contact, arms rising to hook around Atobe's neck. Breaking the kiss, Atobe moved down to Jirou's neck, giving little nips at the soft skin, hands wandering across the petite body beneath him as he quickly began to strip the blond of his clothing. Jirou gasped and moaned in pleasure as the other touched his sensitized skin.

"Nngh...Keigo..."

After removing his own clothing, Atobe laid his body down flat against Jirou's and began to grind against the blond, pressing the blond into the bed. He smirked when Jirou began to beg.

"W-want you..."

"Aan? Want what?" Atobe gave an erotic purr as he ran his hand down the blond's body to caress the hard organ. Jirou gasped at the light feathery touch and cried out.

"Oh please..please..."

"Please what?" The hand wandered down between Jirou's thighs and fondled the sacs. Jirou mewled in pleasure. "Hmm? Say it." Atobe growled.

"Take me!" Jirou cried out as several fingers slid into him all at once, thrusting in and out of his tight channel. He gasped and blinked back a few tears at the sudden intrusion. Atobe's fingers were not small by any means, and having three of them suddenly enter him like that hurt, even if he liked the feel of it. He moaned in disappointment when the fingers disappeared, but screamed in shock and pleasure when he felt a wet appendage enter him, licking at his insides.

Atobe took pleasure in hearing the blond's cries. The blond always sounded delightful, somehow always sounding like a sacrificial virgin about to be taken. The moans and screams of pleasure went straight to his cock each and every time. He constantly had to hold himself back, especially during the day at school. He couldn't have anyone catching his blond being so sensual, afterall. The view of Jirou in such a state belonged only to him.

"Oh, p-please. I w-want to feel your cock inside me." Jirou begged before letting out a loud moan. "Keigo..."

Atobe's eyes glowed red momentarily as his lust struggled to overtake his senses, almost causing him to just lift the blond up and rape him. He struggled to suppress himself, and managed to do just enough so that he only plunged his thick cock straight into Jirou's still tight channel, causing Jirou to scream. He groaned in pleasure at the tight muscles clenching around him. Jirou was always tight. No matter how many times they would do it in a night, Jirou always remained tight like a virgin. Atobe thought it was both a blessing and a curse. At least Jirou didn't mind being plowed and taken harshly, he vaguely thought before all rational thought flew from his mind and he began to thrust into the blond beneath him.

Atobe lifted Jirou's legs up and placed them over his shoulders, folding the blond almost in half as he rammed forcefully into the willing body. Jirou had long lost all his sense of thought. He could only focus on the feeling of that large, hard organ pounding into his body, the blinding white spots he saw as the cock slammed into his prostate repeatedly, the feel of Keigo hovering over his body, so close to him. He was in bliss, and cried out in pleasure over and over, especially when Keigo sped up his thrusts. He barely noticed the pain on his right shoulder except for the blinding pleasure that followed said tinge of pain as his lover drank from him. There was too much. Between the pleasure at his neck and the wonderful feeling of his lover slamming into his body, he came and covered them both with white seed. Muscles clenching tight, he felt Keigo thrust even deeper into him and a hot jet of pressure pound against his prostate, triggering another orgasm from him.

Jirou whimpered in disappointment when Keigo made to withdraw from him, pulling out slightly, only to gasp and moan in pleasure as he was flipped over onto all fours and the cock entered him once again. He screamed in pleasure as his lover violently thrust into his body over and over again, feeling the hot seed from earlier easing the way between the organ entering him and his own body.

Atobe drove into the blond hard, repeatedly, until he released his essence inside the petite body yet again, marking the deepest recesses of that wonderful body. He groaned as he reluctantly pulled out, not wanting to leave the hot orifice. Jirou, now barely awake in his exhaustion, didn't protest as the organ left him, instead moaning when he felt the liquid seep out of his body between his thighs. He smiled sleepily as he bonelessly laid on the bed.

Atobe gave a half-smirk, half-smile as he leaned over and pressed a kiss into soft curls, telling the blond to go to sleep.

"Hai~, Kei-chan." Jirou giggled as he snuggled into the silky pillow his head rested upon, not noticing the glint of lust in Atobe's eyes as silver-haired teen ran his eyes down the blond's body, stopping at where he could see his own seed flowing down pale thighs, leaking out of the small hole he had just been buried in not too long ago. He shook his head, knowing he had to give his lover a break. He could hold off until tomorrow. Besides, he had a phone call to take care of before he could join Jirou in slumber.

The phone rang twice. "Hello? Akutagawa residence."

"Akutagawa-san."

"Oh! Atobe-san! Did Jirou fall asleep again? We apologize for imposing on you so often."

Atobe, who had been running his eyes up and down the mentioned 'imposition''s body, smirked and said, "It is of no problem. Ore-sama is always happy to have Jirou's company."

"Are you sure? Jirou told us that earlier, but you know how he is."

"Very sure." He almost purred as Jirou shifted, unintentionally giving Atobe a full view of his ass, from where Atobe stood near the doorway. He ran his tongue over a fang before generously saying, "He is very much welcome here anytime."

"You are too kind, Atobe-san. We'll leave him in your safe hands then. Thank you."

"No, thank **_you_**." The click sounded as Atobe turned off the phone, sauntering over to the bed and climbing in, pulling his sleeping lover close to him and spooning against him. He buried his face in Jirou's hair and took a deep breath, inhaling the scent that was uniquely Jirou, before joining the blond in sleep.

* * *

Please leave a comment or review!


End file.
